User blog:Crash the king 2/users battle royale
e.png User br fight.png User br.png Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! 'Pre-Fight' crash was hungry and the others too, then I put ivan el trolazo and we laughed until the cock arrived and we ate it until there was only one piece left and everyone looked at each other with menacing looks everyone: that cock is mine !!!!! crash takes out his chainsaw, sky takes out a sandwich, golden takes out a hammer and metal takes out his mallet 'Fight' this area is being used to build the battle please do not go crash vs metal ' TAMM VS CTK2.jpg ' crush gives a blow to metal, metal crushes mercilessly to crash but crash gets angry and makes a tornado and metal freezes it and sends it to ray and it dies when it gets stuck with it, crash is very hurt and metal for time and sends crash fly flies and points to the metal face crash: eat my underpants crash throws a poisoned rock and metal returns it with its mallet and crash bends down and pulls out its chainsaw and grinds its arm and metal screams and pulls out a bomb and flies it to crash and flies out then the chainsaw falls and mutilates without metal to death metal:AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! crash: ay caramba Metal falling to the ground lifeless Metal's nose then sliced off,his face all slashed with cuts bleeding,and some flesh missing too and with blood coming out of his body because of the chainsaw and a large slash across his chest sky vs golden ' SKY VS TGM.png ' golden: please sky gives a great beating to golden and this angry sends sky to fly to the Chinese wall, furious sky grabs it and crashes it into a golden wall pulls out a mallet and crushes his head sky gets dizzy and then uses ultra instinct sky: you didn't expect that golden becomes giant and tries to kill sky but nothing happens then sky gives a super punch and returns to normal and falls into a box of hot and melted cheese and sticks to golden's skin and it burns and melts golden: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!! HELP ME HELP while sky thinks that golden is a straight cheese and in his imagination this happens golden (sky imagination): come on sky eat me I'm melted sky: mmmmmmm, ok sky eats the head of golden and then the body as it comes out it bleeds and golden screams until it dies sky: what a delight sky sucks his fingers full of blood after Sky he spits out my bones and skull crash vs sky sky decides to go look for the last opponent, while crash grabs his chainsaw full of blood and flies until a year goes by Sky was in mortal kombat 12 and crash had ended with saitama and one day crash passed through the studies of warner bros and found to sky, he gave a beating in the face, sky gets angry and breaks his foot crash: auch crash made a tornado and destroyed the entire study then sky pulls out a gun and shoots him to crash, crash takes out his explosives and explodes the world and sky survives and uses the ultra incstint and hits him and sends it to jupiter and crash appears in the form of dark bartman and he gives many blows and partly to sky but regenerates and grabs his head and explodes and dark, it grows and then crash goes to uranus and throws a rock in the skull and goes through it brain crash dances and then gets bored and builds a clock but it takes 15 years and returns everyone to normal but everyone still wants to fight and call oofman and tic and this brings Rled crash: oh hell 'Results' Crash Winner.jpg Category:Blog posts